


Engraved in Piedra

by AlyWolfe28



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta/Omega, F/M, Femdom, Forced Relationship, Gay Male Character, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, Kidnapping, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Power Play, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, beta, clanwolves, male luna, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyWolfe28/pseuds/AlyWolfe28
Summary: Kendall has been a rogue for as long as he can remember. Running, fighting, and hiding have become his normal. He liked it this way; he likes being a lone wolf. What will happen when he is forced into a pack with a bad reputation; his mate's being the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I know ao3 is more of a place for fanfiction but this is a story of my own creation but inspired by the fiction we read about. I have been working on this story for a long time and I think I am finally ready to put it out there. It's a twist on your typical werewolf story and I hope that sparks interest. Please feel free to comment, message me, give your opinions and help me improve. Ive been hard at work on this story for years now and still dont have it finished but I'm hoping with some feedback I may be able to. Thanks!!

Kendall gasped awake, struggling against the silver chains that bound his arms above his head and to the wall. “Fuck,” He groaned, slamming the back of his head against the cold stone he was propped upon. He used his wolf’s dull emerald eyes to look around the dark room. It practically looked like a dungeon with red stone walls and chains strewn over every surface. It was then he realized he wasn't alone.   
“You're not gonna get out,” A voice told him as he continued to yank at his bindings.   
“Watch me,” He growled, feeling his wolf’s strength start to diminish.   
“They’re silver,” The voice chirped.   
Kendall looked up to see a boy, not much younger than himself, directly across from him, chained by his ankle. He had a deeply tanned, lean body with little defined muscle and average height. He had muddy brown eyes and short dark brown hair that was slicked up, looking like he’d run his hands through it often. His body was bruised and dirty, like that of an Omega would be, but his flawless face and smooth skin seemed regal and high ranking. “Who are you?”  
“The name’s Cameron.” The boy's voice was deeper than that of any Omega Kendall had encountered.   
“Where am I? Why are you here?”   
“To keep you company, ‘course,” He grinned, chuckling at himself. “I'm the pack troublemaker. I end up here when they don't wanna deal with me. This is like their holding cells.”   
Kendall groaned, “What pack is this?”   
“Piedra Clan,” The boy replied with a slight accent. All color drained from Kendall’s face as he suddenly realized why this Omega was so masculine. This was a red stone clan. The most barbaric of wolves ever to walk the Earth; and Piedra was the original clan. The start of southern werewolf lineage.  
“Oh fuck.”  
“What?”   
“I'm a fucking Rogue.” He growled causing the boy to chuckle.  
“I figured as much.”  
“I accidently put one foot in your fucking territory and the next thing I know I got fucking kidnapped by three of the biggest wolves I’ve ever seen in my life. Only to find out I was in the fucking Piedra Clan’s territory and my slow death is about to be a public spectacle.” Kendall once again desperately tried to break free of his chains.   
The boy let out a laugh, “You’re fucked man.”   
“Thanks you little fucking sunshine.” Kendall snarled.   
“Wait, how did you not know this was clan territory? The territory line is pretty obvious. I mean it's a canyon.” Cameron tilted his head.   
Kendall glared at the kid. “I was a little… disoriented. It’s not my fault.” He snapped.   
“Well,” Cameron dragged out the ‘L’. “You could plead to the Alpha to join the clan.”   
Kendall sighed, still working at the chains. “I’m a Rogue for a reason. I’ve never belonged to a pack and I sure as hell don't want to join a clan. I wouldn’t last a week with you fucking crazy people.”   
“First of all,” Cameron glared, “Rude. Second, it’s better than being dead.”  
“I’d rather be dead than be the Omega of a clan. Especially the fucking Piedra Clan.” The other wolf growled, arms becoming intensely sore as he fought his bonds.   
“You swear a lot. And c’mon, is our reputation really that bad?” Cameron grumbled, playing with his chain.   
“Yes,” Kendall snarled, yelping suddenly when the silver chain finally broke through his skin and burned him.   
“Told ya,” The larger wolf retorted in a sing-song voice. Kendall growled in response.   
“You’re very… normal for a clan wolf.”   
“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Cameron sent him a wolfish grin. “It’s better to be optimistic in a hell hole.” He added under his breath.   
Kendall’s brow furrowed but he stilled as a boulder moved, allowing the sun rays to flood the room. The two in chains squinted against the onslaught of light. An exceptionally tall man with an extremely athletic build entered the room. He had a hard stare, chiseled jawline and an imposing demeanor only accentuated by his short cropped midnight hair. Kendall quickly deduced that he was the Alpha.   
The boys squinted against the light, allowing their eyes to adjust as the Alpha crouched down in front of Cameron, unlocking his chain. “Next time you pull that shit I will let them maul you.” He warned the boy who shared his muddy brown eye color.   
Cameron winked, giving a mock salute before he scampered out of the room. “Sir, yes sir!” He yelled sarcastically causing the Alpha to growl and mutter curses under his breath.   
Once Cameron was out of hearing range, the man who bore a fair resemblance to the Omega grabbed a stool from the corner and sat in front of the glaring Rogue. “And as for you, Rogue.” His voice became ten times deeper and more intimidating than when he had spoken to Cameron. “What to do with you,” he mused to himself.   
Kendall narrowed his eyes. “Just kill me already and get it over with,” he spat, hoping to anger the Alpha enough to snap his neck.   
The Alpha wiped his face, raising a brow and hunching over to rest his elbows on his knees. “Is that what you want?”   
“I know that’s what you’re going to do,” the smaller wolf hissed.   
The Alpha tilted his head, “And how do you know that?”   
“It’s what you clan wolves do.” Kendall glared at him, upholding his aggressive demeanor despite his wolf begging to bow down to this imposing figure.   
The Alpha watched a small stream of blood run down the Rogue’s arm from rubbing against the chains and splitting his skin. His dominating stare caused Kendall’s wolf to whimper but he refused to give in and met the man’s gaze evenly. “I'll give you a choice,” he smirked, “Seeing as you’re clearly injured, I’ll allow you to join my clan as an Omega.” Kendall gagged. “Or, you can fight my warriors. If you win, I’ll let you leave.”   
“And if I lose?” Kendall questioned, already knowing the answer.   
A sly smile crept across the Alpha’s face. “There is no losing, Rogue. It’s a fight to the death. And we’ve been simply famished this winter.” His brilliant white canines gleamed in the dim light as he grinned sickly. Kendall could tell the sun was setting and they’d no doubt delay the fight until after they'd finished their dinner.   
He stared the Alpha down, “I’ll fight.”  
He let out a belly laugh, smirking at the little Rogue as he rose from the stool and kicked it back into its corner. “Your choice, little wolf. We’d love some fresh meat.” The Alpha winked at him one last time, exiting the chamber and rolling the boulder back in place against the opening.   
Kendall let out a shaky breath, relaxing his body against the stone wall. He couldn’t become a clan Omega. The abuse he would constantly suffer was far worse than any death imaginable. He knew he couldn’t win against these warriors. They were three times his size and strength; they’d take him out in seconds. He closed his eyes, allowing a fitful sleep to overcome him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Get up.” A familiar voice hissed, unlocking the chains on Kendall’s arms.  
“What?” He mumbled groggily.  
“C’mon, we gotta go,” Cameron grabbed the older boy’s arm and hauling him up off the ground. He yelped, suddenly realizing what was happening as the fairly muscular boy hustled him out of the stone dungeon.  
“What are you doing?” Kendall hissed.  
“I heard the Alpha talking. We’ve gotta go, now,” Cameron growled, dragging the brown haired boy along with him as he weaved through the maze of passageways.  
“Why are you helping me?” Kendall whispered.  
“Because I want to get out of here too. You’re my escape plan.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” The sun had set and the boys were plunged into darkness as they left the gas lantern filled corridors.  
“I haven’t been able to escape because I’d get attacked by Rogues. Trust me, I’ve tried before. But you’re a Rogue, so you can get around them.”  
“Where the hell did you come up with that stupid idea?” Kendall hissed, facepalming his forehead. “The Rogues around this hole are the reason I’m in this damn mess.”  
“I’m willing to try.” Cameron growled with determination.  
“No you’re willing to get killed.” Kendall ranted, slamming into Cameron’s back as he suddenly stopped. “Cameron, what the-,” He was cut off by Cameron’s dirty hand covering his mouth and being shoved back against the wall.  
“Sh!” He hissed, “I heard someone.” They peered around the corner of a cave wall to see a buff man strutting down the hallway, dressed in all black with a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. Kendall couldn’t help but stare at this huge man. He was intensely muscular, handsome as hell and definitely intimidating. His eyes shone a dim hazel that complimented his undercut styled light brown hair. Why did all these wolves have such short hair? It’s unusual as their hair length affects the length of their pelt.  
“Shit,” Cameron breathed, careful not to draw the attention of the larger wolf who had already stepped outside. “Zaid’s going hunting.”  
Kendall glared, “Your plan didn't account for that set back did it?”  
Cameron shook his head, “C’mon, there’s another exit. This way.” He ran back the way they had come, listening intently for signs of movement. They rounded one last corner and freedom was in sight. This was clearly the back exit as it looked like a burrow to the outside with a steep stone face that was difficult to scale. Kendall wanted to scream with joy as they darted out into the sparse, moonlit woods. Cameron stuck close to Kendall’s side as he gained his bearings and took off in the safest direction.  
Cameron whooped happily, the two shifting into their wolf forms. Kendall was stunned at Cameron’s dusty colors. He was a gorgeously lean wolf with a short beige coat. A long, chocolate brown dorsal stripe ran from his muzzle to the tip of his tail. The same color covered his legs and toes while his paw pads were a dark grey color. He had dark grey coloring around his eyes and a large stripe of it on his tail. His muddy eyes changed to a gorgeous golden color that lit up the night, giving him a regal look when he held his chin high that Omega’s should not possess.  
Kendall, however, looked the part of a Rogue. He was significantly smaller than Cameron and definitely skinner with fair muscle tone from his constant running. His wolf had a dark grey coat with a lighter grey underbelly that extended slightly underneath his tail. The same light grey color splashed his toes and muzzle as if he’d dipped them in slip. The tip of his tail was stained black and it rimmed his eyes as well. He had a unique light grey stripe under each eye as if he’d put it on as warpaint. He looked dirty and his shaggy pelt was thick and matted. His dark green eyes couldn’t compare to the regality of Cameron’s sparkling aurum.  
The two pushed themselves to run as far as they could get from the canyon cave but a sudden whizzing through the air halted their progress. Cameron yelped, losing his footing and tumbling into the mud and hitting his head against a rock. Kendall’s eyes widened but he left Cameron, continuing to run downhill towards a densely wooded area of the terrain. Another whizz came right by his ear and a searing pain shot through his flank. He howled, losing his traction and rolling himself into a tree.  
Stars and black spots filled his vision as his head whirred. He saw a large man jump down from the tree with ease and suddenly realized it was the same warrior they’d seen leaving the cave. Kendall growled as the hunter crouched beside him but could do nothing as pain and dizziness clouded his mind. The hunter grabbed his muzzle before he had time to react.  
“Easy, easy.” He cooed in a gruff voice, holding Kendall’s thrashing wolf. He reached into his bag and pulled out a rag reeking of chloroform. “It’s easier if you relax,” Zaid commented as he wrapped the rag loosely around Kendall’s muzzle. Kendall tried to hold his breath and continue to fight but he inevitably had to give in as not to suffocate.  
Zaid ran a hand through the unconscious wolf’s matted fur. It was long and dingy but it suited him. He took out a small knife, cutting into the wolf’’s flank to remove his serrated arrowhead. He pushed the arrow in a little further and then pressed the wooden end down at an angle to force the arrowhead sideways up through the cut he’d made. This allowed him to remove the arrow cleanly, without jaggedly ripping the Rogue’s skin.  
He grabbed the dark wolf by his scruff, slinging him over his shoulders easily, much like a bow. He started back a few paces, trying to find the beige wolf who had landed in mud. The now completely dark brown wolf sat in the sticky puddle, licking at his shoulder to ease the pain of the arrow that had been shot through it. He was still disoriented and yelped painfully as the larger wolf yanked him out of the mud by his scruff. “You’re in deep shit, Cameron.” The man growled, dragging Cameron’s limping wolf along with him back to the canyon they called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you're feeling about this story! I'd love the feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I completely suck at figuring out ao3 formatting so please forgive me if its a little hard to read. Ive been trying to figure it out but I'm failing miserably. Otherwise enjoy and please leave feedback!

“Ow!” Cameron screamed as Zaid dug the arrow out of his shoulder.  
“Quit squirming,” Zaid snarled, cuffing the Omega in the back of the head. He whimpered, gritting his teeth against the pain in his shoulder and now the bump in the back of his head.  
The white elk fur that served as a doorway was angrily pushed aside as the Alpha came storming into the infirmary. “What the hell?” He snarled at the Omega who shied away from his domineering glare. He looked over to the metal table where an unconscious dark grey wolf lay, fur thick with dried blood.  
“Alpha Tobias,” Zaid greeted emotionlessly, none too gently pulling the arrow out of Cameron’s shoulder.  
“Fuck!” He screamed, causing the Alpha to cuff him this time.  
“Language!” He snapped. “Explain,” he turned to Zaid who sighed heavily.  
“These two idiots were trying to make an escape attempt out into the woods.” Zaid spoke with his light Spanish accent.  
“What?!” Tobias growled lowly in his chest.  
“Mm,” Zaid grunted a conformation, “They were lucky I shot them down before they ran right into a band of nasty Rogues roasting their dinner. Which happened to be a poor wolf about the size of the rogue.” He jerked his chin in Kendall’s direction while sneering at Cameron.  
“Lucky?” Cameron scoffed, causing Tobias to cuff him again.  
“And the other one?” The Alpha questioned, glancing at Kendall.  
“I knocked him out. He’ll come ‘round soon.”  
“I want them both in the arena before he does.” Tobias growled.  
Cameron paled, “What?” He asked shakily.  
“You heard me,” Tobias snarled in his face. “I warned you. And you still decided to make a reckless escape attempt with a fucking Rogue. So now you’re gonna fight with him.” Zaid leaned against the stone counter passively, sparing a glance at the ash colored wolf. “Zaid,” the Alpha snapped, “You’re in charge of getting them there in one piece while I round up the clan.” He turned on his heel and stormed towards the covered doorway when the warrior called for him.  
“Toby,” He walked over towards the fuming Alpha calmly. “Are you really going to send your nephew into the arena? The one you’ve sworn to protect?”  
Tobias glanced at Cameron to see if he was listening. “I don’t know what else to do with him, Z. He’s driving the clan nuts. I can’t keep defending him and still look like the Alpha who won this title. I fought for my place.”  
Zaid inclined his head, “They will continue to respect you if he is punished for his actions but allowing your blood nephew to be killed is a level of cruelty the former Apha would have displayed. You are not him. ”  
“No, I never will be,” he sighed, “Fine. We'll send the triplets in. They can have their way with him but I know Conroy won’t let them kill him.” Tobias grumbled. “And what of the Rogue?”  
“We haven't had a new wolf here in years. Perhaps we should allow the clan to take a look and see if he interests them. If no one stakes a claim, we kill him. Simple.” Zaid replied easily.  
The Alpha sighed, “That’s actually a fantastic idea.” He smiled grimly, giving Zaid a clap on the shoulder. “You, my Beta, have always been the one with brains.”  
Zaid let a smile ghost over his features. “I just try to give my council, Alpha.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know my chapters are a bit short but I will be trying to upload them every day or at least every other. Please, leave feedback, kudos, whatever you can to let me know how Im doing with this story!

.04  
Kendall awoke to loud cheering, gripping his head in pain he opened his eyes to gain his bearings. The world was blurry for several moments until he saw a panicked looking Cameron at his side. “Welcome to the hunger games,” Cameron grumbled uneasily.   
Kendall tried to stand, collapsing immediately with a small cry of pain. His upper left thigh was bleeding and it hurt like all hell to stand. He quickly noticed that both he and Cameron were naked and that Cameron had an identical wound on his shoulder blade. Suddenly it all came rushing back; the arrows, the man, the pain. He glanced up at Cameron in utter fear.   
Cameron met his eyes with a hard expression. “We’re on display,” he answered Kendall’s unspoken question, “for fucking up.”   
“We’re about to get eaten.” Kendall clarified.  
“Pretty much,” The younger wolf confirmed. The two pressed themselves against the back wall of the arena which, in Kendall’s opinion, looked an awful lot like a gladiator arena. Wolves of the clan were jam packed into the stone seats, looking crazed for blood as a massive plain grey wolf with a black dorsal stripe came into the arena snarling.   
“Oh shit,” Cameron breathed.   
“Double shit,” Kendall agreed as an identical wolf stepped up beside the first.   
“Triple shit,” Cameron whined as another identical wolf joined the first two.   
“Why am I seeing triple?” Kendall asked.   
“The triplets. They look exactly alike in human and wolf form. And they are our best warrior's.” He gulped.   
“Certainly the fucking biggest too, huh?”   
“We’re so fucked, we're so fucked,” Cameron repeated over and over before he shifted into his beige wolf. He was covered in mud still, except for his shoulder, just as he had been in human form. Kendall quickly shifted after him, still struggling to put weight on his left hind leg.   
The three wolves snarled at the boys, egged on by the whooping of the crowd. The boys bared their teeth, saliva dripping from Cameron’s enlarged canines. Kendall couldn't help but think that the triplets they faced looked like a wolf version of Cerberus as their black stripes seemed to blend together and form one massive wolf. Cameron struck first, batting at one of the warrior’s faces with his claws. The wolves broke apart, the one who’d been swatted at bit down on the beige wolf’s shoulder. Another jumped on the Omega’s back, snapping at his neck. Cameron was soon pinned to the ground in a howling, clawing mess.   
Kendall’s first instinct was to flee and he did exactly that, despite the extreme pain in his leg. He ran with a noticeable limp along the outer edge of the arena, knowing the walls were too high to jump in his condition.   
Werewolves in the stands all tried to reach down and grab the charcoal wolf’s scruff but none succeeded. The small, skinny wolf easily evaded their hands. Paying too much attention to the stands proved faulty, however, as one of the triplets slammed him into the wall, gnashing his teeth at the Rogue’s neck. Kendall kicked the wolf off of him, managing to snag the larger wolf’s leg in his maw. His focus was yet again broken by Cameron’s mournful cries as one of the triplets mounted the boy. Kendall’s jaw went slack as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The wolf closest to him only grew madder with a bite to the leg. He sunk his teeth into the wound on Kendall’s flank, causing him to cry out in pain. He yelped and whined repeatedly, soon unable to distinguish between his and Cameron’s cries. The crowd grew louder and more excited as the boys cried out, several even egged on the wolf who defiled Cameron.   
The large grey wolf rounded on Kendall, snarling. After several attempts, he finally managed to get his jaws around Kendall’s exposed throat. Kendall closed his eyes and waited for the wolf to rip into his jugular and end it.   
A long, loud howl stopped all noise within the arena. Two wolves, one slightly larger than the other, jumped down into the arena on opposite sides. Upon recognizing who these wolves were, the crowd erupted into a cheer far louder than what they had given the triplets. The larger male had light golden, almost hazel, eyes with a light grey pelt. His eyes and ears were rimmed in black and his paw pads looked like he had just stepped in tar. His dorsal stripe wasn't as defined as the triplets and instead looked like coal had been airbrushed down his back and on one of his hind legs. The female wolf was only slightly smaller than him yet still larger than the triplets. She had a shimmering white coat that looked like silver had been infused in it. Dark grey fur rimmed her eyes and covered the ridge of her nose. The same color formed a line that went from the top of her head to the middle of her shoulder blades, becoming thick on her scruff yet thin and delicate towards the ends. Another line just like the first began delicately between her hip bones and became thick down her tail, soaking the tip in its ashen color. She had brownish hazel eyes with a silver ring around her irises. Strangely enough, she had a pink nose and paw pads. They were both gorgeous, yet you could feel the power radiating off of them. They obviously came from the same bloodline.   
The triplet who had held Kendall’s throat in his maw dropped him instantly, slowly backing away. The thundercloud colored male stalked towards Kendall who shook with intimidation and fear but tried to hide it in his expression. The female stalked towards Cameron, barking harshly at the two identical wolves that had raped him. Cameron looked utterly defeated until he caught sight of the beautiful she-wolf. His ear seemed to perk up as he looked up at her with pleading eyes when she stood above him, her sparkling eyes slightly narrowed. He whimpered and licked obediently at her maw, exposing his belly to her as a sign of submission. She snuffed at him, less than affectionately, raising her upper lip and giving a slight growl. Cameron immediately bowed his head and she looked over to the male who hovered above Kendall. He nodded to her and she obeyed their silent conversation, gingerly wrapping her maw around Cameron’s scruff and dragging him out of the arena. The crowd began to boo but the male gave a sharp bark, causing them all to jump back in fear; including Kendall.   
The massive grey wolf looked down at the cowering Rogue, features softening ever so slightly with pity. “I'm sorry,” A deep voice rumbled in Kendall’s head but he had little time to ponder over this as the Beta sunk his teeth into the boy’s neck. Kendall cried out, feeling a searing sensation snake through his body. He began to quiver involuntarily, fitfully allowing the larger wolf to move his maw to the boys scruff and drag him off, out of the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

“Thank you, Iris,” Alpha Tobias stood waiting for the she-wolf in the hallway closest to the infirmary. Cameron had shifted and was standing in a pitifully dazed state beside his Alpha. He was extremely bruised from being held down and bitten and dried blood caked the inside of his thighs.  
The she-wolf had shifted as well, revealing an absolutely stunning female. She had waist-length midnight hair and a tone, tanned and curvy body. She was much shorter than the males but her muscular physique and confidence made up for it. She stood naked in front of the men, displaying her body shamelessly, obviously aware of how sexy she was. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and giving a slight defiant glare, “He tastes like mud. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go scrub my mouth out.” She stormed off, shadows seeming to dance in her wavy hair.  
The wolf holding Kendall chuckled, shifting into the handsome Zaid that Kendall could rarely ever tear his eyes from. He scooped Kendall’s wolf into his arms like you would an overgrown dog and carried him into the infirmary. Kendall and Cameron were placed on hard cots on either side of the room. Cameron laid with his eyes open, staring at the ceiling. They were glazed over and a few stray tears slipped out of them. Kendall desperately wanted to comfort his newfound friend but was struggling to shift back with the pain he felt radiating through his body. He whined, getting the attention of Zaid who was currently removing a liquid medicine from its bottle and into a needle.  
“Just a second,” He mumbled, though Kendall couldn’t be sure who it was directed at, as his eyes never strayed from his task at hand. Tobias grabbed a different bottle and drew liquid from it as well, sliding it into Cameron’s arm. He winced but didn't speak as the Alpha grunted in satisfaction.  
“Come here, Toby,” Zaid called, trying to grab hold of a squirmy Kendall.  
Tobias joined his Beta at Kendall’s bedside. The Rogue had managed to wedge himself into the corner between the medicine cabinet and the wall, snarling at the men who approached him. “Did you mark him?” The Alpha asked. Zaid managed to grab Kendall’s scruff, dragging the small wolf closer to him and injecting him with whatever was in the needle while simultaneously revealing his mark to the Alpha.  
“Stop squirming,” Zaid snapped at the boy who stilled instantly. A warming sensation had spread through his body and he felt his bones shift back into that of his human form.  
“Glad to see it works,” The Alpha chuckled. “We’ll leave them here for the night. And since they’ve become such lovely friends we’ll stick Kendall in Cameron’s room.”  
“How do you know my name?” Kendall growled, meaning for it to be menacing but his voice cracked.  
The Alpha smirked, “I have ears too, pup. Both of you need sleep.” And with that he left.  
Kendall touched between his neck and shoulder, hissing in pain as the bite mark Zaid had left seared like a burn. Zaid looked at him curiously, “It’s my mark.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” The Rogue snapped back.  
“You belong to me, now. You belong in the clan.” And with that vague explanation he left.  
“What the fuck just happened?” Kendall said aloud, hoping Cameron would answer him but the Omega remained silent, tears slipping down his cheeks even though his eyes were closed. “Cameron?” He didn't reply, simply rolling over and allowing his soft sniffles to put them both to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the warning is on the archive warnings too but I wanted to reiterate there is rape in this story, not because I condone rape in any way shape or form but I think it is an essential factor in showing brutality and those who live in a different time and still think it's acceptable. What happens will be explained later in the story but please, if it upsets you, this is once again the trigger warning for rape/rape concepts in this story.

“This fucking sucks,” Kendall growled, scrubbing the stone floor of the cavern. In his week of living with the Piedra clan he had found out three things: 1, they are uncivilized pigs who are downright awful to one another. 2, they live in a big ass labyrinth built inside of a fucking Canyon. And 3, he was officially a fucking Omega.  
Clans are the oldest breed of werewolf and coincidently the meanest. They live their lives in barbaric times; no tvs, to internet, no civilization. Their source of entertainment is torturing other members of their pack. Only two types of wolves make up a majority of a clan whereas a pack has many positions. Beta's were the top dogs - the warriors; mostly males and all dominant. Basically your high school bully types. Out of sight out of mind, was Alpha Tobias’ slogan. Omega’s, like Kendall and Cameron, were on the bottom of the food chain. Mostly made up of females or weaker males, most Beta’s claimed mates out of these Omega’s. Mates are also very different in clans than packs. In a pack your mate is goddess given and by Aluna do you worship your mate. In a clan, a mate is whatever plaything happens to be a Beta’s favorite. Beta’s could, in fact, have multiple ‘mates’. As long as they’d staked their claim to them.  
“Can you please explain this mating thing to me again?” Kendall pleaded and Cameron groaned angrily.  
“What more is there to understand? Zaid marked you and now he has a fortnight to mate with you and stake his claim to you.”  
“In public?”  
“Yes. It’s tradition. If he doesn't then you’re fair game to anyone who wants to mess with you,” Cameron growled, scrubbing the floor with deflating patience.  
“But I’m not even gay,” Kendall whined.  
“That’s not the point. Wolves have no sexuality. At least not in a clan. A public mating is not only about making others jealous of what he has but also showing everyone that you are his and anyone who fucks with you will get their face smashed in. Simple.”  
“To you,” Kendall grumbled. “I’ve been a Rogue before I can remember.”  
“And I lived in my mother’s pack until she died when I was 15.” Cameron snapped back. He had been increasingly cranky since the triplets had defiled him.  
Kendall was silent for a moment, “I’m sorry.”  
Cameron paused his excessive cleaning with a sigh, “Me too.”  
“Why did your uncle let that happen to you?” Kendall asked, rehashing an old enemy.  
“To teach me a lesson. He’s babied me too long. I deserved it and it's our way of life. Now, will you stop asking questions and help me clean so Cayman doesn't kick our asses?”  
“Yeah, yeah alright.” He grumbled, scrubbing the dingy floor alongside a cranky Cameron.  
“Kendall,” An all too familiar voice called. “Cameron,” Zaid suddenly appeared behind them. “Both of you come with me.”  
“Beta Zaid,” Cameron bowed his head, “We haven't yet finished our chores.”  
“That can be done later. The sun is setting and you both must be sheared before the light fades.” Zaid’s stone cold demeanor was hard to disobey.  
“Yes, sir,” Cameron sighed, putting his cleaning kit away.  
Zaid led them through several gas lantern lit corridors before Kendall became brave enough to ask the question. “Sheared?” He whispered in Cameron’s ear.  
“You’ll see.” He murmured back. The corridors opened up into an airy room with high ceilings and skylights cut into the stone. Kendall’s eyes were immediately drawn to the river running through the room along with many stone pools of steaming water that varied in size from bathtubs to small swimming pools. Kendall immediately knew they were hot springs. Buckets of soap and other things necessary to wash yourself with were strewn across the room. Again; pigs.  
“Strip,” Zaid commanded, “and sit down in the spring aquí.” Kendall looked at Cameron with a confused expression. He pointed toward the small tub closest to them. ‘I’ll explain later,’ he mouthed.  
“You’re joking,” Kendall scoffed.  
“No, Kendall. I'm not.” Zaid had a poker face like no other. Kendall was almost certain he had no emotions.  
“Just do it Kendall.” Cameron pleaded.  
“I don't want to get naked in a tub with two guys.” Kendall folded his arms across his chest. Zaid was suddenly in front of him, moving with ridiculous speed.  
“Do as I ask, Kendall,” He growled threateningly. The Omega had to look up to reach Zaid’s gaze which he fully intended to defy. His wolf whimpered, begging him to bow down to this man and he gave in.  
“Fine,” he huffed, “just this once.”  
Cameron let out a snort, pursing his lips as he slipped into the hot spring. Kendall grumbled profanities under his breath, stripping himself of his clothes. He still found it difficult to use his leg as the wound hadn't healed much, but he managed. His mark still remained a deep red bite wound.  
Zaid looked over the sun-kissed body of his soon to be mate. The boy's ribs were extremely pronounced and scars littered his soft skin. He'd have to ask Kendall about those one day. Zaid’s wandering gaze suddenly led him to a strange discovery. While he fully expected the mark wound to be present, he was surprised to find the puncture wound from the arrow was still there along with the red raw skin from initially being chained up. “Kendall, why haven't your wounds healed?” He asked.  
The Omega scoffed, “How should I know? It's probably because of something you gave me. You drug me a lot.”  
“I can assure you it's not. You and Cameron received the same drug, and his wound is completely healed. What I gave you was supposed to help you heal.” He countered, tossing the larger boy what looked like a mangled bar of soap.  
“Maybe your arrows were poisoned.” Kendall shrugged, ignoring the ‘shut up’ stare he received from Cameron.  
“They were not. As I already explained,-” But he didn't have to explain again as Kendall interrupted.  
“I’m a slow healer; deal with it.” He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest like a small child pouting as he sat in the calming waters.  
“That was all you had to say,” Zaid’s voice sounded tight and steam seemed to come from his ears but he held it in. “Tilt your head back into the water.”  
“Why?” Kendall quipped.  
“Kendall, you are testing the very last inkling of patience that I have. Please do as I ask so I don't have to turn into someone ugly.” He ground out, a growl rising in his throat. Cameron’s eyes went wide as he shook his head at Kendall.  
The Omega rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He ducked his brown, mid-back length locks into the steaming water.  
“Thank you,” Zaid seemed to visibly calm, his eyes flashing gold around his irises. His wolf was getting temperamental.  
Kendall watched as Cameron continually scrubbed the soap deep into his scalp before rinsing and repeating. “What are we doing?” He questioned.  
“You’ll see,” Zaid repeated the same phrase Cameron had causing Kendall to groan. Zaid grabbed the bar of soap, going to rub it into Kendall’s tangled hair when he moved away.  
“Um, what’re you doing?”  
“Washing your hair.”  
“Why?”  
“So I can shear it properly.”  
“I can wash my own hair,” Kendall snatched the soap. “And I have a general idea of what ‘shear’ means. If you try to cut my hair, I will end you.” He had a smug look on his face and Cameron only shook his head sadly. “What?”  
A strong hand suddenly came around Kendall’s throat, causing him to drop the soap bar and claw at whoever had grabbed his throat. A low, terrifying growl sounded in Kendall’s ear. “I’ve tried to be nice as I know you don't understand our ways but this insubordination will end today. I am above you. You will do as I say, when I say it, or else you will be punished. And trust me, my little wolf, I am very good at punishing. You are to be mine by the end of next week so I may as well put you in your place now.  
“I picked you because I like a challenge and you certainly are proving to be a hellish one but I am warning you; defy me again and I will do more than cut off your blood circulation.” Zaid’s voice had dropped several decibels as he growled into Kendall’s ear. A thick Spanish accent slurred some of the dominant male’s hushed words. Kendall’s body shivered and his mind became fuzzy as he suddenly realized not only was Zaid’s palm pressing against his windpipe but his finger and thumb also gripped Kendall’s jugular veins, depriving his brain of oxygen. His face started to feel tight and his mind became muddy.  
Zaid let go of his vise like grip on his soon to be mate’s throat. Kendall gasped for air, glaring at the Beta as he rubbed his throat. Zaid ran his hand through Kendall’s long brown locks before rolling up his cargo pants and shirt sleeves. He sat behind Kendall, butt on the dry edge of the hot tub hole and legs on either side of his Omega. He held Kendall’s skinny body in between his calves as he took the herbal smelling soap, lathering his hands and digging his fingers in Kendall’s scalp. Kendall sat there slightly dazed as he looked over at Cameron who scrubbed his own slightly overgrown hair. Cameron gave him a sympathetic smile before mouthing, ‘he could’ve done worse.’ After a several scrubs and rinses, Zaid finally stood. He dried his legs and arms off before throwing white towels at the boys. “Dry your hair for a little bit. I'll be right back.”  
Kendall squeezed out his long hair, looking aggravated. “Why does he have to cut my hair?”  
“It's tradition.” Cameron offered. “Clan wolves have short pelts. Especially for the summer months. We have to shear our hair to get it that way. Don’t take it personally, he’s just trying to establish his place with you.” He said, referring to the neck hold.  
“It’s whatever. I should expect it; being an Omega.” Kendall grumbled.  
Cameron looked to the doorway Zaid had disappeared out of. “He can be the meanest, most vicious wolf I’ve ever met. Yet, he’s not like some of the other Beta’s around here. He hasn’t once touched you in that way even though you’re supposed to be his mate soon. He could’ve let them kill you but he claimed you instead; he saved you.”  
“So you’re saying that even though he can be a hardass he’s actually not the worst Beta here?” Kendall clarified.  
“Exactly. You’re lucky to have him as a mate. He’s never claimed an Omega before.”  
Kendall scoffed. “Whatever.” Zaid suddenly reappeared, with crudely made single bow sheep shears in his hand. “Those look like garden tools.” Kendall commented in disgust.  
Zaid narrowed his eyes, “Cameron. You’re first.” He sat behind Cameron in the hot spring, setting to work clipping off chunks of his dark honey brown hair. Kendall watched horrified as Zaid clipped the boy’s hair into a undercut style with shorter sides but just enough on the top to run your hands through.  
“Oh hell no,” Kendall scoffed. “It has to be longer than that.”  
“Just come here, Ken,” Zaid sighed. The boy winced at the nickname.  
“Don't call me that,” Kendall snarled, “I don’t want it that short.”  
“Kendall,” Zaid growled.  
The Omega whined and slunk over to his Beta, still mostly embarrassed about being naked. Zaid began to snip the bottom of Kendall’s hair, laying the clippings on the towel he had draped over his lap. “Go fetch my sister for me, Cameron. Tell her to meet me in my room. Then you can get back to your chores.” Zaid ordered and Cameron inclined his head respectfully before he dressed and rushed off to complete his tasks.  
“Is this really so bad?” Zaid murmured.  
“Yes,” Kendall grumbled like a little kid, causing Zaid to chuckle and bump the boy playfully with his knee.  
“It’s not. I’ll leave it a little longer on the sides. It’ll still be shaggy.”  
“I like it long,” Kendall countered.  
“It gets matted when its long.”  
“I can usually get them out.”  
“Clearly not,” Zaid spoke as he snipped off a large tangled knot of curls.  
“Well excuse me for not having brushed my hair since I rolled down a fucking hill.”  
Zaid sighed, “You’re too much, Ken.” Kendall flinched and Zaid furrowed his brow. “What’s wrong?”  
“Don't call me that,” his rough voice broke.  
“My apologies. I didn't know it brought up bad memories.” Zaid backed off, focusing on the boy’s hair.  
“How did you…?”  
“Everyone has a look about them when they think about the past. Especially the unpleasant past. You just have to be observant.” A ghost of a smile passed his lips. “Tilt your head back a little more.” Kendall obeyed, practically laying his head in Zaid’s lap. He leaned against the Beta’s leg, dozing off as his hair was being cut. “Haven’t been sleeping much either, I see.” The larger man observed.  
“It’s just not what I’m used to.” Kendall shrugged.  
Zaid put a hand in the water to get some stray hairs off, accidentally brushing against the boys pronounced ribs. “Gotta get some meat on those bones, huh?” He commented, fully intending on bulking the boy up once they had mated. It was then he noticed the slight red tint to the water. “Are you bleeding, Kendall?” Zaid asked, suddenly very concerned.  
“I don't think so,” He admitted truthfully.  
“When you get out let me check,” Zaid demanded, continuing to chop chunks of the Omega's hair off.  
“Is that really necessary?” Kendall whined.  
“Yes,” The Beta hissed dominantly. They were silent for a while, only the sound of the shears breaking the still air. “How about Kenny?” Zaid spoke.  
“For my nickname?” The boy’s brow furrowed.  
“Yes.”  
“I like Kenny.” Kendall shrugged. “But why do I need one?”  
“I believe nicknames are important. Especially in a relationship where I am attempting to build trust. Nicknames, whatever they may be, are like an inside joke. Only the two people who know the joke understand it. So having a nickname is much the same. It’s something only spoken between the two of us. And it’s you, opening up a part of yourself to me and vise versa. For example, my sister calls me Zig or Ziggy because my initials are Z.I.G. That is something between her and I that is special and significant to our relationship.”  
Kendall pondered his words for a moment, still deciding whether to let this desperate man into his fragile mind. “I can call you Z.”  
“Good,” Zaid ruffled the boys now cropped locks. “I’m done.”  
Kendall reached up, feeling his hair and realizing he could still run his hands through it on all sides. He grunted but didn't complain.  
“It’s a little shaggy but it’ll do.” Zaid hummed. “Now hop out and let me see your wound.” Kendall groaned but slowly obeyed, stepping out of the water with a grunt of pain and turning to face Zaid. A blush ran up through his cheeks as Zaid took in his figure. He found the wound quickly, poking at it gently. Kendall yelped quietly. “It does concern me that it's not healing and it is still tender but I’ll let it go for now if you keep an eye on it.” Kendall nodded. “Good, now get dressed. It’s time to meet my sister.”


	7. Chapter 7

“What did you want me for, Zaid?” Iris snapped. “I'm very busy.”  
Zaid snorted, “With what? Shagging Conroy?”  
She growled, “Fuck off.”  
“Well part of my request was for you to meet my soon to be mate.” He pushed Kendall in front of him. The boy looked over the cold girl, realizing she was about his height and that was with heels. Kendall had no idea where she'd gotten them but her feet were adorned in huge stiletto heels and she wore a long, black, strapless, loose fitting dress with a slit that went all the way up to her hip. Her raven hair reached all the way down to her lower back giving her a regal appearance despite the custom of having short cropped hair.  
“How cute,” she said sarcastically, not glancing at the boy. Her chin was held high as if she expected to reprimand someone at all times. She too had a heavy Spanish accent but hers was more Latin American than Spain like Zaid’s. “Now what do you really need?” She snapped impatiently.  
Zaid gave her a half hearted glare. “Tobias and I have been talking.”  
“Oh goddess,” she groaned, “do I want to know?”  
“He's worried about Cameron.”  
“So?”  
“He wants you to take him.”  
“Are you fucking with me?”  
“Never, sister.” Zaid smiled, leaning back against the wall. Kendall looked back and forth between the two trying to figure out what was going on. “You know he likes you.”  
Iris glared at her brother intensely, staring him down as an Alpha would. Zaid didn't flinch. “We’ll see.”  
“He wants an answer by the Equinox Celebration.” Zaid called as his grumpy sister stormed off. She gave him a thumbs up, disappearing around the corner.  
“She's a peach.” Kendall remarked.  
Zaid grunted, rising from his seat, “Lovely attitude and dressed to impress as always.”  
“Why does she have a different accent than you?”  
“Mine is more … Faint. She picked it up from my mother but I didn't. Our father, with whom I spent most of my time, was from Spain while our mother is Argentinian.”  
“Oh,” Kendall murmured under his breath, not in the least bit understanding what Zaid meant.  
Zaid gave a small smile, shaking his head. “Go join Cameron. He needs your help before dark.” He told Kendall dismissively, pulling his shirt over his head.  
Kendall blushed, turning around and admiring the strange drawings along the walls of Zaid’s room. They looked like cave drawings with the stories they told but they were more detailed and drawn with coal. “What are these?”  
Zaid’s head snapped up, realizing Kendall hadn't left. “They're nothing. Go help Cameron.”  
“But-,”  
“Now,” he growled. Kendall let out a whimper before scurrying off. Zaid sighed, running a hand along the wall, fingers brushing gently over a sleek, silver colored wolf nuzzling two pups that very closely resembled him and his sister. He pursed his lips, hand curling into a fist as he pushed off the wall and shifted into his dusty grey wolf. ‘I need a run.’


	8. Chapter 8

“Cameron, for the love of God, stop scratching!” Kendall begged from his bed on the opposite side of the room. It was the fourth time he had woken up from the other boys incessant scratching.   
“I can't help it!” He whined back, clawing at his legs.   
Kendall groaned, rubbing his eyes as he knew he couldn't fall back asleep. “Fuck this, c’mon,” he growled, throwing his furs to the ground. He stumbled over to Cameron’s bed and pulled his furs off too.   
“Hey!” Cameron snarled but Kendall ignored him, grabbing the back of his neck and dragging him out of the room. Cameron, being bigger and stronger than the Rogue, ripped out of his grasp. “What're you doing?! Are you crazy? They will kill us!” He hissed. “Omega's aren't allowed out of bed this late.”   
“I'm tired of you scratching your damn legs and the hot springs has healing properties, so guess where the fuck we're going.” Kendall growled back, fairly cranky from his lack of sleep in this new place. He grabbed Cameron's wrist and continued dragging him along.   
“What part of we're gonna die do you not understand?” He scoffed, pulling his hand from Kendall's grip once again.   
Kendall huffed, wiping at his sweaty forehead. Cameron's brow furrowed, “It seems I'm not the only one with a problem.”  
“I'm fine,” he snapped.   
Cameron sighed, “Maybe we should go get Zaid. He's the best healer and I'm sure-,”   
“Just get in the damn water.” Kendall glared, stalking down the hallway to the bathing room.   
“Kendall wait!” Cameron whisper yelled, running after him. Kendall ignored him, stripping himself of his shorts and getting into the stone tub. “Kendall!”   
“No one is awake. Just get in the tub.” Kendall leaned his head back, relaxing in the warm water.  
“Fine,” Cameron gave in, “but we have to be gone by morning rounds.” He slipped off his shorts, revealing his bright red thighs.   
“Shit, dude.”   
“Shut up,” he growled, “I know it's bad.”   
“What happened?” Kendall closed his eyes, leaning back and relaxing as his friend joined him in the tub.   
“I don't know. I think it was something in the woods.”   
“I didn't get it.”   
“I know,” Cameron groaned out, scratching at his wrists. “I don't think the water is helping.”  
“Just give it a minute.” Kendall popped open one eye. “And stop scratching.” Cameron huffed, copying Kendall's actions and resting his tanned back against the stone. “This is actually nice.” He chuckled nervously. “I've never just sat in here.”   
A smile tilted Kendall's lips up. “There's another one up a little ways up the canyon. It's where I’d go when I got hurt. Or when I needed to just relax. That one has bubbles and it cleans fur really well.”   
“It's because your fur is too long.” Cameron remarked.   
“Yeah, yeah. When you're on the run, the extra insulation is quite helpful. So, this is about as damn short as it's gonna get.” He remarked, running a hand through his curly locks.  
They were silent for a while, letting the water soothe them before Cameron spoke up. “You said you've gone into the springs up the canyon. How have you not gotten caught before?”   
Kendall sighed, rubbing his lower leg absentmindedly. “The spring up further is on the edge of your territory. I was never technically breaking any rules when I was on the other side of it. The only reason I got caught this last time is because I was … confused.” He grit out.   
“Confused how?”   
“I'm assuming your clan set the bear traps for the nasty Rogues outside your territory. When I was avoiding said Rogues I ended up stepping into one of the traps.”   
“Wait, a bear trap? Like one of those things that snap shut on your leg?” Cameron questioned, sitting up and listening intently.   
Kendall still sat relaxed, trying to explain with as little emotion as possible. “Yeah. It got caught on my left hind leg.”  
“That's where Zaid shot you too.”   
“Bingo.”  
“How'd you get out?”  
“I yanked myself free. The damn thing wouldn't budge no matter how I tried to disarm it so I gave up and ended up gnawing my way out. I slicked my leg with enough saliva and finally pulled hard enough to break one of the teeth and pulled my leg out. It hurt like a motherfucker but I could feel it healing. I wanted to speed it up by going to the spring but I had lost my sense of direction and ended up on the wrong side of the river. And then I got jumped. That's all I remember.”   
“Shit, dude.” Cameron breathed. “You gotta tell Zaid. I mean that's probably the reason you aren't healing. It could've been laced with something. You could-,”   
“No.” Kendall growled in the brown eyed boys face. “I don't need him.”   
“Look, I know you don't like this whole mating thing but he can help you. You need to tell Zaid-,”   
“Tell Zaid what?” A female voice caught Cameron off guard. All color drained from his face as he looked up at the stunning Latina who strode gracefully toward the boys in the tub, long hair sashaying down her back. She crouched beside the boys both looking at her alert and afraid. “And why are you boys out of bed so early? Hmmm?” She hummed, stroking Cameron's hair.   
“I-we uh, i-it's all a m-misunderstanding, Iris. We d-didn't-,” she cut him off by placing a slender finger to his lips. She flicked her long nails at his nose, leaving a small scratch.   
“I don't really care, my little Omega. But I know someone who does. And he has rounds this morning. So I suggest you pretty boys scuttle on back to your hole before angry Cayman comes to get you.” She gave a Cheshire grin, flicking under his chin before rising and strutting off with a wink.   
The boys quickly got over their drooling and bolted out of the tub, not bothering to grab their shorts as they ran as quickly as possible back to their room. They bust past the elk fur curtain to their room, tripping over their bedding furs and face planting into the stone floor. They slid a few feet, banging their heads against the wall and groaning.   
“What’re you boys doing?” A stern voice said from the doorway. Kendall quickly gathered some furs over his private parts while Cameron just stared blankly up at the Alpha.  
“Uh, nothing?” He tried to play if off, receiving a glare from his uncle.   
“Honestly, Cameron.” He crossed his arms over his chest. He looked over the boys, suddenly noticing Cameron’s cherry red legs. “What the hell is that?”   
Cameron casually threw a fur over himself. “I don't know what you’re talking about,” he gulped.   
“Cam,” the Alpha growled, stepping into the room further. “What did you do?”  
“Nothing! I swear!”  
Tobias looked like his head was about to explode when a large body stepped up beside him, placing a calming hand on the Alpha’s tense shoulder. “Easy, Toby.” This was the first time that Kendall noticed how much taller and stockier Zaid was compared to the Alpha. “I'm sure they’re just being boys.”   
Tobias grunted, shrugging Zaid’s hand off. “Look at his legs.”  
The man’s perfectly sculpted eyebrows arched as he turned to Cameron, jerking his chin at him in a silent message to remove the furs. Cameron obeyed, reluctantly pulling the elk skin off of his legs. Zaid made a ‘tsk’ noise. “Poison oak,” he diagnosed. “He must’ve gotten it when he slipped in the woods. He’ll be fine if he just sits in the aguas termales.”   
“I think they already did.” The Alpha deduced from their dripping hair and shimmery skin. “Which means they were out before rounds.”   
“What the fuck is so bad about that?” Kendall snapped, bolting to his feet and glaring at the two dominant wolves. The boys head spun at the sudden elevation but he refused to show it. “Why is it so bad to be out of bed at night?”  
Tobias took a step towards him, sending lightning flashing across his eyes. “Watch your mouth, boy,” he snarled as Kendall recoiled from the harsh slap.   
“Morning rounds are meant to protect the clan.” Zaid interjected, “In case there is an intrusion or some other complication. It's purely for everyone’s safety, especially Omega’s.”   
Kendall scoffed, thinking better of it to give a snarky comeback, and instead settled for quelling his dizzy spell and sitting on his bed. “The only reason we were out was because Cameron’s incessant itching was driving me insane.”   
Zaid inclined his head, “Cameron, go to the springs. If Cayman asks questions, tell him he can come speak with me.” He ordered and the tanned boy scurried off.   
Tobias shot Zaid a glare, shoving him, though Zaid's body barely moved. “I'm the one who gives the orders around here,” he growled.   
Zaid looked taken aback, but he quickly composed himself, giving a small bow, “I apologize for overstepping, Alpha.”   
Tobias’ features softened, “I’m sorry, my brother. Mother has me a bit tense.” Zaid’s face scrunched up angrily but he gave a grunt in response. The Alpha clapped his Beta’s shoulder, leaving he and his mate alone.   
Kendall snorted, “Someone has mommy issues.” He pushed himself up from the bed, holding a fur around his hips.   
“That smart mouth is gonna get you hit more often than not,” Zaid snapped.   
“Preferably dead,” Kendall shrugged, “I’d hate for you big bad wolves to waste such energy in beating me.”   
A growl ripped out of Zaid’s throat as he rushed Kendall, pushing him roughly against the wall and knocking the wind out of him. He gripped the Omega’s throat, pressing his muscular body against him into the wall. “I’ve had quite enough of your shit, Omega. I thought we had established our roles but apparently you have forgotten. You speak when spoken to, and you do it with some damn respect. You do as you’re told, always.”   
Zaid’s grip became impossibly tight around the smaller boy's windpipe. He glared into the hazel eyes of his future mate, dropping his hands that had been trying to yank free of Zaid’s grip. “Snap it,” he choked out.   
“What?” Zaid bared his teeth, loosening his grip slightly.   
“Snap my neck,” Kendall snarled, pulling Zaid’s hands back against his throat. “Kill me,” he taunted.  
Zaid shoved the boy back against the wall angrily, letting him fall to the floor wheezing. “Why would you want to die, Kendall?” He ran his hand through his light brown hair.   
“This place sucks,” he coughed, “I’d rather be dead than be your Omega.”   
Zaid tried to ignore the pang of hurt that flooded him. “You were a Rogue. Anything is better than that,” he quipped. “Being low in the clan is better than being on your own to fend for yourself.”   
Kendall scoffed, wincing as he moved his leg that he had fallen on. “I’d rather take my chances as a Rogue than be your little bitch.”   
Zaid’s chest tightened as he snarled, “Is that what you think this is?”  
Kendall glared up at him, “Of course that’s what this is. I’m your little plaything. And when you’re bored, you’ll get rid of me. When I break down and do whatever you want I stop being interesting. And when I stop being a ‘challenge’ you’ll toss me aside like all you Beta’s do. I’m not stupid.”  
Zaid’s features softened and he hung his head slightly, feeling ashamed at the accusation but knowing Kendall had reasoning behind it. He’d seen that very incident happen. “I’m not like that, Kenny,” he murmured.   
Kendall rolled his eyes, rubbing his leg absentmindedly, “Whatever.” He grunted in pain as he pushed himself up from the floor. Zaid offered a hand to which Kendall bitterly rejected.   
Zaid growled deeply, yanking his Omega up and grabbed hold of his pronounced hip bones. He pulled the boy against his chest, crashing their lips together. Kendall didn't return the kiss at first; his rational brain wanted him to pull away and declare his disgust. But there was an unmistakable spark that surged through his body at his mate’s touch. He could feel Zaid’s strong core and rigid muscles; this man, who looked more the part of an Alpha than Tobias, wanted him. The weak, scrawny, good for nothing, little Omega; that was a sexy feeling.   
The Beta’s soft lips and gentle, loving rhythm finally cooed Kendall into returning the lustful kiss. Zaid nipped at the Omega’s lower lip, forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth. A small moan escaped Kendall’s throat when Zaid’s calloused hands slipped up his sides, sending shivers up his spine.   
Zaid broke the kiss for only a moment to breathe. “I promise to protect you,” he breathed against the pale boy’s collarbone, softly nuzzling the sensitive skin of the mating mark. “Just accept me and I can make everything better.” His deep voice lulled Kendall into releasing a delicious moan, tilting his head back to give Zaid better access to the still raw mark he’d made. Zaid licked the wound, his touch seeming to dull the throbbing pain that hadn't let up since the mark had been given. Kendall felt dazed and light, his mind drifting off and not truly in understanding of where this wonderful feeling came from.  
“Zaid…” Kendall moaned lowly as the Beta’s wandering hands traced up his pronounced spine. Kendall’s nagging feeling about this ignominious act had vanished until a strangled cough sounded at the doorway.   
Zaid’s head snapped up to release a threatening snarl, his arms wrapped protectively around Kendall’s thin body. He was clearly surprised by the visitor as the hair on the back of his neck stood up like his hackles would. Kendall glanced up, a lustful glaze covering his eyes. It was then he locked his forest green orbs with Cameron’s muddy brown. He stood in shock, staring at the two as he was still dripping water, a white towel wrapped around his waist. “Sorry,” he squeaked.   
Kendall’s eyes widened, quickly pushing Zaid off him and jumping back against the wall, grabbing a fur to cover his body. “Oh my goddess!” Zaid grew confused by Kendall’s outburst, reaching out for him again. “Don’t touch me,” he snarled, stepping back.   
Zaid opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Cameron glanced back and forth between the two wolves nervously. Zaid spared each a glare before clenching his fists tightly and growling at Kendall, “If I was a different man you wouldn’t sit for weeks. I should take you right here and beat the living shit out of you for being so disrespectful,” he took Cameron into his gaze. “There’s only so much Tobias and I will be able to protect you insolent little shits from,” he snarled, storming out of the room.   
They waited a few awkwardly silent moments for the Beta to round the corner before Cameron grinned giddily. “Tell. Me. Everything,” he enunciated.   
Kendall rolled his eyes, sitting on the pile of furs that served as his bed. “Nothing. It was nothing.”   
“Yes because you and Zaid making out was nothing,” Cameron remarked as he began to dry off.   
“It wasn't making out.”  
“Uh, yes it was,” Cameron chuckled, throwing on a tattered t-shirt and ripped jeans.   
“Ugh,” Kendall groaned, wishing he had something to throw at the boys brown haired head. Then he snickered, “But I guess I could say the same thing about you and Iris.”   
Cameron froze, a cherry red blush creeping up his cheeks as he stuttered out a response, “Y-yeah she's pretty.”   
“Pretty? The girl is smoking,” Kendall joked but Cameron growled.   
“She’s off limits.”  
Kendall held up his hands in mock surrender. “Easy, dude. Not trying to steal your girl. I’ve been promised to her brother.”   
Cameron laughed, becoming less tense as he sighed, “She’s not mine. She doesn't want a mate. Being the only dominant female… she gets around.”   
“Like, sleeps around?” Kendall asked, tossing a stained white t-shirt over his head.   
“With the triplets especially,” He crossed his arms bitterly.   
“Oh shit,” Kendall snorted, trying to hide his laughter.   
“Fuck off, man,”Cameron smiled, the Omega’s laugh infecting him. “I thought Zaid was gonna beat the shit out of you.”   
“Me too,” the boy breathed.   
“Why’d you kiss him? If you don't like him and all?”  
“That’s a great question,” he grumbled, wanting the conversation to end.   
“It’s okay to like him, Kendall. It’s the mark. Makes you more attracted to him.” Cameron shrugged, rubbing the towel over his hair.   
“So why don't you mark Iris?” Kendall joked, turning the conversation around.   
Cameron glared at his friend who wore a shit-eating grin. “That’s not how this works. She’s the Beta. She has to mark me.”   
“Riiight,” Kendall laughed. “Like you’ve never slept with her.”  
“As a matter of fact, I haven't.”   
“Kissed her?”  
Cameron pondered a moment, “Once. At the Harvest Moon Festival. She was drunk and I practically threw myself at her.”  
“You’re whipped,” Kendall grinned.  
“Excuse me?”   
“Whipped. Ya know, like when a girl practically controls you.”   
“If we were mates that would be the point,” he folded his arms over his chest.   
“But you’re not,” Kendall pointed out.   
The boy deflated, “Don’t remind me. She wants to be the Luna. It’s always been her dream and technically birthright. She’s been trying to get into the Alpha’s pants since he became alpha. But, he found his real mate. The goddess given one. So he doesn't want her and she doesn't want anyone but him. Not for love but for power. It’s all very complicated.”   
Kendall rubbed his chin but let well enough alone. “Why does Zaid and Tobias call her Ice?”   
Cameron let out a fond chuckle, “It's a joke actually.” Kendall tilted his head. “Her name is Iris which is a beautiful rainbow in Spanish. But she's mean and cold, like Ice. And that’s why they gave her the nickname Ice because they didn't think ‘pretty rainbow’ quite describe their sister.”   
“Their sister?”  
“Toby was kind of raised by Zaid and Iris’ parents for awhile. It’s all a very complicated story. And Zaid could probably explain it better than I can.”   
Kendall scoffed, “It's always a complicated story with you people.” Cameron opened his mouth to reply when a sharp voice cut him off.   
“Omega's!” A male voice shouted, causing both Kendall and Cameron to jump up.   
“We have chores, c’mon,” Cameron sighed.  
“Fuck chores,” Kendall grumbled, following Cameron anyway. The tan boy rolled his eyes, reliving how that goddess of a wolf had whispered in his ear esta mañana.


	9. Chapter 9

.09  
The large grey wolf lay calmly along the lookout rocks, letting the gentle spring breeze ruffle his fur. He let out a long sigh, resting his muzzle on his paws. “May I join you?” The shimmering silver-white female nuzzled her brother’s flank as she approached him.   
“Always, sister,” Zaid hummed, scooting his large body slightly to the side to make room for the smaller wolf.   
“Penny for your thoughts?” She bumped his shoulder blade with her own.   
He sighed, shoving his nose in between his front paws. “I wish you had a mate.”  
She laughed, lips pulled back to reveal a wolfy grin. “Why’s that?”  
“I don't know what to do with Kendall.”  
“Ask Tobias,” Iris offered, receiving a growl in response.   
“Brody was willing. Kendall is… difficult. I can’t tell if he likes me or not,” he huffed. “He’s turning me into Tobias. Weak and kind. I feel like I’m handling a pup. Having to be gentle and patient,” he spat.   
“Father was never kind to mother, yet she still loved him. Tobias is the only wolf in this entire clan who is kind and loving,” she growled the word with distaste, “with their mate.”  
“Exactly my point,” Zaid groaned. “We were raised very differently than pack wolves like Kendall and Cameron.”  
“Is he true?”   
“I’m not sure. I feel the spark but we’ve only had one moment where I've gotten him to accept me and the second it was interrupted, he denied it. Wouldn't let me touch him again and I had all I could do not to take him right there and force him to accept me.”  
“Most wolves here would never let their mates get away with what you did. You let him get away with too much, as Tobias does with Cameron. He shouldn't have been able to not let you touch him. He should've had to accept and allow your touch, always. He should know his place. As Cameron should be more controlled and taught to submit. It’s how clans operate. We don't need kindness and love to run. Those are weaknesses that pack wolves have, which is why we are the superior breed.” She held her chin up regally.   
“But it boils down to the fact that they are pack wolves. They don't believe mates should be cruel and dominating. The way to win them is to woo them. That’s how you get them to be willing. He wasn't raised like you and I. He’s scared.”   
“He was a Rogue. Obviously from a young age. He won't trust easily. And if you’re determined to make him willing then you need to earn his trust. Earning his trust will give you his love. If that’s what you truly want of course.” She rose with a large yawn, stretching out her lean figure and shaking her pelt.   
“And what about you, dear sister,” Zaid’s ears twitched, “You know how Cameron adores you. He’d throw himself into a fire for you and you said yourself he needs someone to teach him his place. Who better to do so than the woman he admires?”   
She glared at him, her eyes gleaming with mischief, “I’ll take that into consideration, brother darling.” She bit at his scruff playfully, forcing him to rise. “Now that the heartfelt discussion is over,” she snickered sarcastically. “I believe our wolves are in dire need of a good run.”   
“Right as always,” Zaid grinned, darting off the cliff face with his playful sister nipping at his heels as she followed closely behind. It was as if they were young again and their problems began to melt away with the howls of delight that filled the air.


	10. Chapter 10

A ragged breathing was the only sound heard once the crickets had gone silent for the night. Cameron laid awake, always loving to listen to the sounds of the nature at night. He looked up through the skylight at the waning moon and closed his eyes, praying silently to the goddess. It was then the whimpers started.   
“Kendall,” Cameron whispered after hearing a few quiet yelps. “Psst! Kendall!” He whisper yelled, rolling over in his furs to look over at his friend. Kendall had thrown most of his covers off of himself but gripped one tightly, securing it around himself. He was dripping sweat and his breathing was strangled and shallow. His injured leg hung out from the blanket and it’s rancid smell suddenly reached Cameron’s nostrils. “Kendall!” He spoke louder, holding his nose lightly. “Talk to me, dammit.”   
“What?” A sleepy voice rasped. Cameron hadn't even seen his lips move.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“It hurts,” Kendall whined, letting out a low groan when his stomach clenched.   
Cameron carefully hopped out of his bed, scurrying over to his friend. He placed a gentle palm on the boy’s forehead. “You're burning up,” he mumbled. “And your heart is racing.” A thin line of drool dripped out of the Rogues mouth, pooling on the down pillow. “I’ve gotta get Zaid.”   
“No,” Kendall growled, wincing as his calf muscle spasmed and cramped. “I don't want him.”   
“You’re sick!” Cameron hissed. “Even if he wasn't your mate I’d have to get him involved. He’s the clan’s best healer.”   
“I’m not that bastards mate,” he snarled. “I’ll heal soon,” the green eyed boy spoke just before his chest tightened, forcing a strangled yelp from his throat and further shortening his breath.   
Cameron stepped back, shaking his head as he shifted into his desert colored wolf. “Just hold on, Kendall,” he whined, nuzzling Kendall’s exposed cheek and darting off through the halls over the cavern. He moved swiftly and quietly, knowing any Beta who caught the beige wolf furiously running to Zaid’s room, which at this moment seemed to be on the other side of a mountain, would have him skinned alive for being out so late.   
He finally burst through the bear fur that marked Zaid’s room, jumping onto his bed and pawing desperately at his sleeping form. “What the fuck?” He mumbled groggily, pushing Cameron away from him. The brown wolf whined, relentlessly nudging the Beta out of his bed. Thank god he was wearing boxers. “What, Cameron?”   
“Kendall! Help!” He barked, attempting to drag the larger wolf from his room. Zaid followed him sleepily, shifting into his massive thundercloud wolf and loping along back to the room Kendall and his friend shared.   
Kendall yelped and whined, twisting under his furs in pain as it consumed his frail body agonizingly slow. “Kendall,” a gruff voice whispered to the whimpering boy. “Can you hear me?” Kendall attempted to nod but he’s not sure what was made of it as his neck muscles contracted suddenly into a spasm.   
“What happened?” Zaid snapped, unravelling Kendall from his furs to give his body a once over.   
“I don't know. I heard him shivering a few hours ago. He’s been dizzy all day when we were doing chores. I didn't think much of it more than exhaustion,” Cameron whined, having shifted back and began to pace his room while wringing his hands anxiously.   
“By the goddess,” Zaid breathed, finding Kendall’s swollen left leg. Puss slowly trickled out of the unhealed arrow wound, but a greyish black shape seemed to move underneath the skin of his ankle. Cameron’s face turned an unattractive shade of green as he covered his mouth and turned his head. Zaid gently nudged the writhing boy’s leg, causing a blood curdling scream to rip out of his small throat.   
Zaid closed his eyes with a curse, “It’s tetanus.” His expression became grim for only a moment before he snapped at Cameron, “Cameron! Pull yourself together. I need you to wake my sister. Send her to the infirmary. Then go get Tobias and tell him that I need an Oxygen Tank and a bottle of Diazepam. Add Phenobarbital for good measure. I don't care how he gets it but I need it yesterday, do you understand?” Cameron stared at him fearfully, frozen to his spot. “Now, Cam!” Zaid snarled, causing the boy to scurry off and complete his tasks.   
Kendall whined with every short breath, gritting his teeth against the pain that his muscle spasms brought. “We’re gonna go nice and easy, pretty boy. Just relax and keep breathing,” Zaid cooed. He tucked the blanket around Kendall’s skinny body, pulling him into his arms and gently lifting him off the bed. The boy yelped, trying to focus in on Zaid’s soft voice.   
He was near delirium; panting and shivering, desperately trying to roll out of Zaid’s strong arms. “No, stop,” he whimpered, beads of sweat sliding down his face.   
“It’s okay, Kendall. You’re gonna be okay. I’ve got you,” Zaid murmured encouragingly, carrying the frail boy to the small infirmary room. It was practically a cubby hole in this huge red stone cavern, as wolves who have healing powers don't often need it.   
“What the hell is this?” Iris scolded when Zaid entered.   
“He’s got tetanus. I don't know how but it’s progressed pretty far. He can barely breathe.” Zaid laid his soon to be mate on the cold metal table, spreading the fur out underneath him. Kendall shivered, whining for his furs as his bare body became exposed to the cool night air. “I know, you’re okay,” Zaid caressed his cheek.   
“There’s something lodged in his ankle,” Iris observed, retrieving a scalpel from the drawer of tools. “Hold him down,” she said, causing Kendall’s eyes to shoot open and for him to scramble back off the table.   
“Fuck,” Zaid cursed, catching the boy before he plummeted to the stone floor. “Kendall, calm down,” he scolded, holding the boy to his chest as his sister gripped the Omega's leg.   
“Hold him still,” Iris snapped.  
“He's delirious. You're scaring him,” her brother countered with a snarl.  
“For goddess sake,” Iris growled, struggling to get a firm hold of the boy's leg, “Where's the sedatives?”   
“We have to wait for Tobias to bring the phenobarb. I'm hoping using that will quell his muscle spasms,” Zaid told her.   
“If you want his body to start healing, I have to get this out,” she snapped back.   
“Why are you all yelling?!” Tobias roared, silencing the room immediately. Kendall squirmed uncomfortably against his Beta's bare chest. “What is going on?” Tobias seethed.   
“Kendall has tetanus,” Zaid explained.   
“How?”  
“We don't know,” Iris crossed her arms over her chest.   
Cameron, who stood slightly behind his Alpha, paled. “I think I know,” he whispered. Tobias turned to him while Zaid's brow furrowed. “He got caught in a bear trap on the mountain. He said he managed to slip out.”   
“You don't just slip out of one of those traps,” Zaid's sister pointed out.   
“He said that he slicked his leg with saliva and yanked his leg out by breaking one of the teeth.” He looked over at Zaid, “I told him to tell you but he-,”  
“The tooth broke off in his leg,” Iris quickly figured. “That's why he's not healing.”   
Zaid looked down at Kendall still struggling weakly to escape his mate's arms. “Why didn't you tell me?” He murmured more to himself than he Omega who only whined in discomfort.   
“Zaid hold him,” Iris snapped, digging the scalpel into the small boys leg. He screamed, nails digging into the Beta's shoulder blade.  
“Toby! Do you have what I asked for?” Zaid hissed, feeling Kendall's chest spasm and his breathing halt.   
“Zaid, it's 2am. I can't get in contact with Peter until probably 7 or 8. You'll have to make due with what we have,” Tobias explained.  
“He'll crush his lungs by then,” Zaid quipped, holding Kendall tighter against him as his sister pulled the metal tooth out.   
“Got it!” She chirped, holding the bloody object she’d wrestled out of Kendall's muscles in the air. Cameron's face turned green as he fainted, crashing to the floor.   
“For the love of-,” the Alpha groaned, lifting his nephew up onto another table.  
Zaid held Kendall against the table again, praying he would stay and cursing that he didn't have the restraints on this table. “Iris! Check and see if we have any phenobarb left,” he barked. She gave a curt nod, beginning to rummage through the infirmary's cupboards.   
“We have a little left,” she spoke, holding up a depleted bottle of clear liquid.   
“It'll have to do. How much is left?”  
Iris stuck a needle into the bottle, drawing out the rest of the medicine. “10 cc’s.”   
“Give him 5,” Zaid ordered, covering Kendall's leg in an herbal wrap. Iris did as she was told, Kendall's body immediately relaxing and his eyes fluttering shut. The three wolves breathed a sigh of relief and Tobias lit a bundle of clary sage, setting it in a bowl beside Kendall's bed to allow him to breathe it in.   
A groan was heard from the other table as Cameron slowly came to. “What happened?” He asked innocently. Zaid cracked a grin, shaking his head while Tobias chortled a relieved laugh. Iris only rolled her eyes, a small smile ghosting over her features.   
“Nothing bud,” Tobias chuckled. “C’mon, Omega's shouldn't be out this late. You can see Kendall in the morning.”   
“But it is morning,” Cameron protested as the Alpha tried to steer him from the infirmary.  
“Later in the morning, smartass,” Toby smacked Cameron in the back of the head playfully.   
“What're you gonna do with him?” Iris asked her brother.   
“Well,” he breathed, “I have to stay with him. I’m just hoping the Phenobarb and herbs help with the muscle contractions before his lungs give out. You got the tooth out so all I need now is to go through a few doses of penicillin and he should be alright. His body should start healing.”  
“You could try mate’s blood,” She suggested, picking at her nails.   
“We haven't mated yet.”  
“But you marked him. His wolf knows you. I would give it a shot,” she told him, slipping out of the infirmary. “If you don't want him to die of course,” she threw over her shoulder.   
Zaid shook his head, glancing over at Kendall’s sleeping form. “What am I to do with you?” He mumbled, laying a fur over his mate and placing a gentle kiss on his burning forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

.11  
Kendall woke with a start, struggling to get air into his lungs. He gasped for breath, clutching his chest. “Kendall!” A voice yelled in the dark. “Calm down, you're okay,” Zaid suddenly appeared, holding Kendall's shoulder. “Breathe,” he repeated.  
“Can't,” Kendall choked. A distressed look crossed Zaid’s features before determination set in. He brought a needle to Kendall’s arm, injecting whatever was left.  
Kendall pulled away coughing, but his heart rate had slowed allowing air to come easier as his muscles relaxed. “How about now?” Zaid cooed, resting his forehead against his mates sweaty one.  
Kendall pulled back from him once more, body shaking. “Yeah. Thanks,” he murmured, wincing.  
Zaid frowned, placing the back of his hand on Kendall's forehead. “We've gotta get that fever down,” he mumbled.  
Kendall yelped, clutching his jaw as it suddenly locked in a spasm. “What's happening?” he attempted to whine pitifully.  
Zaid frowned sadly, “You have tetanus. From the bear trap. Your muscles will keep spasming until your diaphragm crushes your lungs. Or your jaw locks indefinitely.”  
“How comforting,” the Omega whimpered.  
Zaid chuckled, “You won't die, pup. The only reason your body hasn’t turned into a saw horse yet is because you’re a wolf. Your body is already trying to heal. I can't get your medicine for a few hours though.”  
“Stop calling me that. I'm not a pup I'm just not as freakishly large as you.”  
“You're still menor, pup,” he teased.  
“You do that a lot,” Kendall commented.  
“Do what?”  
“The Spanglish thing. There's always like a word or two in your sentence that's Spanish.”  
Zaid furrowed his brow, sitting on the edge of the table. “Where are you from?”  
“Colorado. I fled to the Rockies and have been a Rocky Mountain Rogue since I was 8,” he replied with some difficulty.  
“You have no idea where you are do you?” Kendall shook his head slowly. “You're in the southernmost Rockies. In New Mexico.”  
“You're joking,” Kendall blanched.  
“Never.”  
“Oh my fuck,” the boy groaned, shoving his head in between his knees. “So that's why you keep speaking Spanish?”  
“It's a habit unfortunately. English is my second language.”  
Kendall groaned and wanted to facepalm. Of course he just had to be in New Mexico. “This entire clan has Spanish roots of some kind. Perhaps I’ll be able to teach you a thing or two,” Zaid smiled softly. “You’ll find the entire clan shares my habit so it would benefit you to know.”  
“I usually just ask Cameron,” the brunette shrugged before breaking into a coughing fit. He clutched his chest, once again struggling to breathe.  
Zaid held the boy’s shoulders, looking pained in a sad way. “Easy, Kenny. I just need you to hold out until I can get into town.”  
“Town?” Kendall questioned, feeling a burning sensation creep through his body.  
“There’s a small town about 50 miles away. It’s where I get the medicine,” Zaid explained.  
“It hurts,” Kendall whined, “everywhere.”  
“I know,” Zaid stroked his mate’s hair and removed it from his sweaty forehead. “Your muscle spasms make it hurt as you heal,” his brawny fingers traced over Kendall’s cheekbone. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. “Kendall,” he spoke gently, “It’s just a thought, but I know something that might help you.”  
“What?” Kendall whispered meekly.  
“Mate’s blood.”  
The boy’s eyes widened as he began to shake his head. “No way.”  
“Give it a try,” Zaid coaxed.  
“No,” Kendall spoke firmly, watching the distraught panic flash through Zaid’s eyes. The man bit his lip, staring into Kendall’s dark emerald eyes.  
“Fuck it,” he growled, slamming his lips onto Kendall’s. The Rogue jumped in surprise, unable to pull away from Zaid’s strong grip. Instead, seeing as they were alone, he leaned into the kiss, allowing Zaid to dominate him easily.  
It was blissful and loving; until Kendall’s leg buckled. He gave a sharp bark of pain, digging his claws into Zaid’s bicep. The older man barely noticed his own pain and held his mate tight as he attempted to help him regulate his breathing. A small tear slipped from the boy’s eye as the fever and muscle aches consumed him. “Do it,” he whined desperately, “make it stop!”  
Zaid let a small smile grace his features, biting into his wrist and holding the bloody appendage up to Kendall’s mouth. The boy begrudgingly took it, feeling disgust overcome him when he swallowed the thick, coppery tasting liquid. After a few gulps his pain had begun to subside and he could no longer taste the copper, only the natural sandalwood musk of his mate’s skin filled his nostrils.  
“That’s enough,” Zaid spoke softly, pulling his wrist away from Kendall to heal.  
A glazed look swept across Kendall’s eyes. Zaid sat behind the boy, rubbing his back soothingly and murmuring to his mate’s wolf. Kendall, coaxed by his wolf, finally leaned back, nuzzling Zaid’s neck. “Mate,” his wolf mumbled.  
Zaid froze, looking down to see Kendall’s eyes glowing a faint silvery green. His wolf was the one fully present. The man decided not to comment on the matter, instead enjoying the moment and allowing his eyes to shut. Kendall began to snore softly and Zaid smiled, a warmth brewing within him.  
“Mate,” his wolf breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, kind of mushy kind of shitty chapter. Just needed to explain the concept of mates blood for later use


	12. Chapter 12

“What’s that?” Cameron questioned for the millionth time as Zaid drew a dose of antitoxin from the bottle he’d received from their medical contact.   
He slid the needle into Kendall’s IV. “It's the tetanus antitoxin.”   
Cameron tilted his head, “What’s that?” He asked, yet again, referring to the strange word.   
“It has tetanus immune globulin in it,” Zaid explained with wearing patience.   
“And what’s that?”   
Zaid sent a menacing glare towards the boy, a snarl rising in his throat when his sister gracefully entered the room. “Well you look like shit,” she spoke to Zaid as she spread out her long, blood red dress underneath her before sitting in an uncomfortable metal chair. She crossed her left leg atop her right, midnight black pumps peeking out from under the train.   
Zaid rolled his eyes, “Good afternoon to you too, sister.”   
A smile flitted across her features as her eyes landed on the boy with honey locks. “Cameron, my sweet,” she purred, “I would be ever so grateful if you could scurry on over to the kitchen and brew some coffee for my brother and I.”   
His ears perked up, immediately abandoning his seat on the edge of Kendall’s cot. “Of course, Beta Iris,” he stuttered.   
She smirked, beckoning him with a slender finger and tracing her nail from his earlobe to his bicep, “Such a sweet boy. Run along.” She shooed him off with a dismissive wave.   
Zaid frowned once Cameron had disappeared out of hearing range. “You’re such a tease. That boy is head over heels for you. You treat him like a slave pup and he's not even yours.”   
She grinned slyly, “Isn't that the point, brother darling? They’re all mine. I just don't have to take responsibility for them.”   
“No, you just want them in your furs.” He retorted.  
A pondering look crossed over her mirth. “No. Conroy and the Betas, well absolutely; but not him. I find him… adoring. Besides I would probably never want to take that one into my love nest.” She examined her nails languidly.   
“Oh?”   
“I mean, the poor boy is an Omega,” she glanced at her exposed foot, “I wear heels bigger than his dick.”   
Zaid chortled but kept a firm glare on his face. Leave it to Iris to find the most insignificant reasoning as to why she’ll never mark Cameron.   
“Though I suppose,” she looked up from her chipped middle nail, “An innocent little thing like that should be preserved. And of course if the Alpha wishes it…” she never finished that sentence as Cameron came rushing back with two steaming ceramic mugs in his hands.   
He was flushed, as if he’d run a mile - which he probably had for Iris. He graciously gave the Beta’s their afternoon brew before returning to his spot at the edge of his best friend’s bed.  
Iris smiled, winking at Cameron in a job well done manner. “On another note,” she changed the topic yet again, “how is your little mate holding up?”   
Zaid sighed, “Well he’s not dead. Which I suppose is an accomplishment.”  
“Seriously?” Cameron’s eyes widened.   
“Did you do as I suggested?” Iris smirked.   
Zaid evaded her gaze, “Yes.”  
“I believe an ‘I told you so’ is fitting.” She chuckled, rising fluidly from the chair. “It kept him alive; just as I said. Do it again and he’ll be cured for sure.” She placed a delicate hand on her brother’s chest.   
He gave her a knowing look, “We’re not done with our previous discussion.” His tone held a finality that his sister couldn't argue with.   
“Of course.” She purred, clopping out of the room with a sexy strut.  
Cameron practically drooled as he watched her sashaying hips and long, lengthy stride. The slit in the cherry colored dress showed off her tanned, muscular legs and the open back was covered by her waist-length ink black hair. She had a warrior’s shoulders with muscle and sinew giving her a sleek look but she was stronger than most of the other Betas. Her arms were not overtly muscular but her biceps were sizeable. She was, all in all, a gorgeous woman whom Cameron had been in love with since the moment he’d met her.   
He sighed dreamily to which Zaid scoffed. “You’re slicking the floor,” he spoke, snapping the boy out of his revere. Cameron wiped his chin with a blush.   
A stirring from the bed drew their attention. “Kendall!” Cameron jumped but Zaid held an arm out to keep Cameron back.   
“He’s still weak, Cam.”   
“I am not,” an irritated voice chastised. “I’m sore.”  
“How do you feel?” Cameron’s dark brown eyes immediately caught the attention of Kendall’s emerald green’s.   
He glared, “Like I got run over by a Tonka truck.” Cameron busted out laughing while Zaid just furrowed his brow.   
The Beta placed his hand on his mate’s forehead, “The fever has gone down. I think I’ve managed to contain the effects to your leg.”   
“It feels like you sat on it,” the boy grumbled irritably.   
“He’s hungry,” Cameron piped up.   
“Oh?”   
“Cranky people are always hungry.”   
“That’s called han-gry, Cam.” Kendall clarified.   
“Well I suppose I could rile up something your stomach can handle…” Zaid murmured, leaning over to kiss Kendall’s cheek to which he jerked away from.   
The two had an angry staring contest for several moments before Zaid clenched his fist, digging his nails into his palm until it began to bleed. “You don’t remember,” he spoke dangerously calm.   
“It wasn’t me.” Kendall spoke equally as calm though his hand shook.  
“You are one in the same.”  
“No. Not for a Rogue.” A growl slipped past Kendall’s throat.   
Zaid looked as though containing his anger was becoming an impossible task and Cameron was 90% certain he was going to strike out at his mate. But, with some immeasurable grace, he un-clenched his fists. “You are a Rogue no longer. You are mine.” And with that statement, he stalked off.   
“Ya know,” Cameron started once Zaid had disappeared, “It’s amazing to me that you’re still alive. The Betas here look at you like a piece of meat and Zaid… more often than not he looks like he might strangle you for the fun of it.”   
“He won’t hurt me. He wants me to trust him. He wouldn’t risk what he’s already built.” Kendall murmured, willing his limbs to stop shaking. He’d never admit it but Cameron was entirely correct. He was the smallest and weakest wolf in this clan and could be easily dominated; taken advantage of as well. But Zaid had told him he would protect him from what Cameron endured and oddly enough - he believed him, but trust on the other hand, was earned.   
“You’re very confident about that,” Cameron huffed, sneaking an apple from the basket on the stone counter.   
“Can you take me to the bath house?” Kendall inquired aloud.  
Cameron’s eyes went wide as saucers. “Are you delusional? Zaid would skin me for moving you.”  
“I don't want to be around him. I feel fine. I just want want to leave,” he grumbled.   
“Wellll you can’t,” Cameron munched on his apple. “What was Zaid talking about? With the whole ‘you don’t remember’ spiel?”   
Kendall blushed, “If I tell you, you have to swear to keep your mouth shut.” Cameron nodded vigorously while Kendall sighed. “My wolf kinda took over last night. It was late and I couldn’t breathe and my leg was killing me. Zaid said he wanted to try mate’s blood and while the rational part of my brain said hell no… my wolf had other ideas.”  
“It was a survival instinct. It couldn't be helped.” Cameron shrugged.   
“Yeah well my wolf got a little too cozy with Zaid and now that we’ve kissed, he thinks we’re like a thing. And he tries to touch me and stuff and I… I don't want it. If I hadn't gotten hurt, I would have already escaped. Gone back to living on my own.”   
“Wow, and I thought what we had was special,” Cameron whined jokingly.   
“Don’t get me wrong, Cam. You’re my friend - the first one I’ve had in a long time but… there’s a reason I’ve been on my own for so long. I like it that way. I don't want to be in a pack or a clan. I don't want to belong to someone.”   
“Soooo when he said you’re one in the same… he was talking about your wolf?”   
“I guess so,” Kendall sighed, laying back against the uncomfortable pillows. “Which it’s not true. Rogues spend a majority of the time as a wolf. Your human side starts to become… detached. I trust my wolf to make decisions and, for survival, he’s usually in charge more than I am. I’m actually pissed at him for wanting Zaid but I suppose I can blame that on the mark.”   
Cameron chewed thoughtfully on his apple. “I know Rogues don't like being confined and all but honestly, you could've been worse off. I mean, Zaid’s been good for you. I wouldn't lick a gift horse in the mouth, ya know?”   
“A what?” Kendall looked dumbfounded.  
“It’s an expression. Like ‘don't bite the hand that feeds you.’”  
“Oh. I get it.”   
“Where did you grow up? In the 21st century?” Cameron laughed and Kendall threw a pillow at him.   
“Colorado, thank you very much.” He huffed, crossing his arms.   
A deep, gravelly voice spoke to another domineering voice in the hall. Both Cameron and Kendall looked up to see Zaid in the doorway; the Alpha hot on his heels.   
“Good to see you’re not dead,” Tobias snickered.   
“Was I really that close to dying?” Kendall scoffed.   
“Yes,” Cameron and Zaid blanched in unison.   
Tobias let out a belly laugh. “How’d you fix him then?”   
Zaid froze, unsure of what he wanted to admit to his Alpha. “When the supplies arrived I gave him the vaccine and the antitoxin. His fever receded and all symptoms seem to have been relegated to his leg. With a little of his supernatural healing, he should be fine in a day or two.”  
“How’d you get him through the night?” Came the dreaded question, but surprisingly not from Tobias.   
A pretty boy with a curly mop top stepped out from behind the Alpha. He had deep brown eyes that shined with light and vitality. His skin was soft and unmarred, though his face was rather angular. He couldn't have been much older than Kendall. He was shorter than the two men but still held a strong presence about him. His hand slid into Tobias’ and he smiled up at the man endearingly.   
“Luna Brody,” Zaid gave a curt bow, “It’s about time you met our newest Omega.”   
The boy, known as Brody, smiled warmly at Kendall who felt a somewhat maternal aura around the Luna. “And my question?”   
Zaid swallowed, “I gave him mate’s blood.”   
Suddenly the Alpha pair looked alarmed, as if they’d been slapped unexpectedly. “Without completing the ritual?” Tobias stammered.   
“I realize it was dangerous, but I took a calculated risk. It was a gut feeling-,” but Zaid was interrupted.   
“You could've killed him, Beta Guerrero. Or worse. How could you be so foolish?” Brody’s tone was patronizing but also filled with sympathy toward Kendall. He seemed more in charge than the Alpha and was certainly professional about it.   
“Well he was going to die if I had done nothing-,” Zaid started.   
“Because they’re true,” Cameron belted, slapping a hand over his mouth shortly after.   
Brody’s ear perked up, “You are?” The question was directed at Kendall who remained speechless.   
“We felt the spark. Mating would bring out the full intensity but I rather intended to wait until Kendall felt comfortable. Our rituals are foreign to him,” Zaid explained to the Luna.   
Brody took in a deep breath but didn’t let it out. “Very well then. If you are true then you understand what is best for him. I would just advise caution in the future.”   
Zaid bowed again. “Of course, Luna. Thank you for your understanding.”   
“True mates are something of a relic in this clan. Keep that in mind, Beta Guerrero.” Brody eyed him and Kendall for a moment before taking Tobias’ arm and leading him from the infirmary.   
Kendall, Zaid, and Cameron sat in an uncomfortable silence until Kendall suddenly blurted, “Who was that?”  
“That’s our Luna, Brody. He’s the Alpha’s mate,” Cameron intervened.   
“But I thought Luna’s were female. That it was like a law for reproduction?”   
“As I’ve told you before Kendall, clan wolves do not define rules by gender. Not even the laws of the Alpha pair.” Zaid looked exasperated.   
“Yeah, gender basically isn't a thing in clans,” Cameron agreed. “And they’re totally true mates.”   
Kendall raised a brow but Zaid growled, “Cameron. I believe it’s time for you to leave. Kendall needs to eat and rest.”  
“But he just woke up.”   
“Out, Cameron,” barked Zaid. Cameron whined but gave Kendall a quick nuzzle under the chin before retreating. Kendall returned the wolfish affection from his friend, watching him go with a sigh.   
“You’re a killjoy, you know that?” He glared at his mate.   
Zaid narrowed his eyes, placing a bowl filled with raw meat. “It’s fresh elk. Eat up.”   
Kendall’s stomach betrayed him by growling as he reluctantly bit off chunks of the meat. It was good meat; healthy and filling, but Kendall’s stomach still grumbled long after he’d finished. He laid awake on the cot, throat dry from lack of water and stomach still rumbling. Zaid had dozed off in the wooden chair nearby, seeing as he’d been awake most of the night to keep an eye on his beloved. Kendall curled on his side, fighting the urge his wolf was presenting of crawling up onto their mate’s lap to sleep.   
I cannot love him, Kendall snapped at his wolf. He will only hurt me in the end. Just like all the others…   
Mate protects. Mate loves. Only mate....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Im pretty bad at ao3's formatting so please bear with me, because somethings are supposed to be italicized and I cant figure out how to do that and make it look right. As always please give feedback on how the story is going and your opinions of the characters. I love hearing about it


End file.
